Lehrende und Lernende (Kapitel)
"Lehrende und Lernende" ist das dritte Kapitel des vierzehnten Bandes Stadt des Verderbens. Gleichzeitig ist es das elfte Kapitel des sechsten englischen Originalbandes Lord of Chaos, der als Herr des Chaos auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Verin und Alanna beruhigen die verängstigten Mädchen, nachdem Rand gegangen ist. Dann unterhalten sie sich gemeinsam darüber, was sie mit Rand als nächstes tun sollen. Rand ist schockiert über Alannas Tat, die er jetzt neben Lews Therin in seinem Kopf fühlen kann. Er geht zum Bauernhof, wo er Taim über die Fortschritte seiner Schüler befragt. Er und der ehemalige Falsche Drache einigen sich, dass dieser jetzt mit dem Schnellen Reisen weitere Männer suchen darf. Handlung Verin Mathwin Verin atmet tief aus, als Rand den Schankraum verlassen hat. Sie erinnert sich, dass sie Moiraine und Siuan vor ihm gewarnt hatte, und nun ist die eine gedämpft und die andere tot. Sie hat auf den Straßen keine Gerüchte über eine Aes Sedai im Palast gehört. Sie weiß, dass Moiraine Rand an sich binden wollte, um die Gefahr zu mindern, die von ihm ausgeht. Doch jetzt sind beide Frauen tot, die Burg ist gespalten und Rand ist möglicherweise am Rande des Wahnsinns. Verin ist gereizt. Siebzig Jahre lang plant und arbeitet sie an ihrem Ziel, und jetzt ist es vielleicht in Gefahr. Doch sie hat schon zu viel erlebt, um jetzt einfach aufzugeben. Sie bemüht sich, die jungen Frauen zu beruhigen, die immer noch weinen, denn sie kann gut verstehen, wie es ihnen geht. Einer der Serviererinnen trägt sie auf, den Mädchen Tee mit einem ordentlichen Schuss Brandy zu bringen. Alanna sagt, die Mädchen sollen ihn auf ihren Zimmern trinken, um noch etwas zu schlafen. Die jungen Frauen protestieren sofort. Bodewhin verlangt, dass sie Mat suchen, Larine will sofort fliehen, weil sie Angst hat, dass Rand sie tötet, und einige wollen wie Janacy Caemlyn besichtigen. * Elle: aus Wachhügel. großes, hübsches Mädchen, recht helles Haar für die Zwei Flüsse. darf ihr haar schon im Zopf tragen. Einige andere weinen wieder und Verin hätte allen am liebsten eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Doch sie reißt sich zusammen, da die Mädchen alle müde sind und Rands Besuch für sie sicherlich ein Schock war. Aber Alanna beherrscht sich nicht. Sie lässt ihre Gestalt mit Hilfe der Macht wachsen und fordert, dass die Mädchen sofort in ihre Zimmer gehen. Sie erklärt, dass Novizinnen einer Aes Sedai ohne Widerworte und sofort zu gehorchen haben und droht, dass sie es bereuen würden, wenn sie nicht hören. Die Mädchen rennen erschrocken los und Alanna beendet das Gewebe. Aber auch die Serviererinnen sind jetzt vollkommen verschüchtert und Verin muss ihren Befehl an Azril mehrfach wiederholen, bis die Frau es registriert. Selbst der Wirt ist fassungslos und Tomas überredet ihn zu einigen Krügen Wein, um ihn zu beruhigen. * Owein: Alannas anderer Behüter. Starb in den Zwei Flüssen. Ihvon sitzt auf einer der Bänke und betrachtet sowohl die Tür als auch Alanna vorsichtig. Verin weiß, dass er besonders fürsorglich ist, seit ihr anderer Behüter Owein in den Zwei Flüssen starb. Die Braune Aes Sedai nähert sich ihrer Begleiterin und erklärt, dass sie sich unterhalten müssen. Sie gehen wieder in das private Speisezimmer und Verin hört noch, wie der Wirt fragt, ob er wohl damit werben könnte, dass der Wiedergeborene Drache in seiner Schenke war, bevor sie die Tür schließt. Alanna läuft unruhig auf und ab und regt sich darüber auf, dass Rand sie in der Schenke regelrecht eingesperrt hat mit seiner Drohung. Verin beobachtet sie nur und denkt an den Tod von Alannas erstem Behüter, dem sie zehn Jahre lang nachgetrauert hatte, bis sie Ihvon band. * Sie hatte zehn Jahre lang gebraucht, um über Balinors Tod hinwegzukommen und Ihvon an sich zu binden. Sie weiß, dass Alanna sich einige Male bei ihr ausgeweint hat, doch es ist nicht genug. Sie sagt, dass Rand sie zwar aus der Inneren Stadt fern, doch nicht in Caemlyn fest halten kann. Alanna wirft ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Sie weiß sicher auch, dass sie gefahrlos abreisen könnten, doch dann müssten sie die Mädchen zurücklassen. Die vielen jungen Frauen aus den Zwei Flüssen sind ein regelrechter Schatz und Verin weiß, dass man vermutlich seit den Trolloc-Kriegen nicht mehr so viele an einem Ort gefunden hat. Die Aes Sedai haben eine Grenze bei achtzehn Jahren gesetzt, da es einem Mädchen darüber hinaus viel schwerer fällt, zu gehorchen, wenn sie Novizin ist, doch hätten sie sie nur um fünf Jahre erhöht, hätten sie sicher doppelt so viele gefunden. * Bodewhin, Elle und Janacy haben das angeborene Talent, die Macht zu lenken und hätten irgendwann von allein angefangen. Sie werden auch sehr stark werden. Verin empfindet die Zwei Flüsse als eine Goldader für Machtlenkerinnen, da sie sogar zwei Mädchen zurückgelassen haben, die noch nicht alt genug sind, aber in einem Jahr abgeholt werden können. Sie hat nicht vor, diese Frauen im Stich zu lassen, wechselt jetzt aber das Thema und fragt, ob Rand mit den Rebellen Recht haben könnte. Alanna fragt, ob sie wirklich so tief gesunken sind, doch sie hat hoffnungslos geklungen. Sie hat Tränen in den Augen. Verin weiß, dass sie schnell ihre Fragen stellen muss, da Alanna sich gerade beruhigt hat. Sie fragt, ob ihre Spionin mehr darüber erzählen kann, was in der Weißen Burg passiert ist. Alanna sagt, dass es nur die Botschaft gab, dass alle loyalen Aes Sedai zur Burg zurückkehren sollen, dann würde ihnen vergeben werden. Sie sagt vorwurfsvoll, dass sie Verin niemals gesagt hätte, dass es sich um eine Spionin handelt, wenn es nicht so viele Gerüchte gäbe. Verin dankt ihr für das Vertrauen, sagt aber, dass Alanna zugeben müsse, dass die Botschaft die Gerüchte bestätigt. Die Burg sei gespalten und es gibt vermutlich wirklich Rebellen. Doch sie weiß noch nicht, wie sie sich jetzt verhalten werden. Alanna sieht sie an, als sei sie verrückt geworden und Verin kann das verstehen, denn die Absetzung von Siuan Sanche musste vom Halle der Burg gekommen sein, und es ist undenkbar, sich der Burg zu widersetzen. Selbst die Spaltung kommt ihnen unvorstellbar vor. Verin schlägt Alanna vor, erst einmal darüber nachzudenken, was sie tun sollen und erinnert sie, dass Siuan Sanche einen großen Anteil daran hatte, dass Rand gefunden wurde, dass dies aber auch dazu führte, dass sie gestürzt wurde. Sie sagt, Alanna solle darüber nachdenken, was Elaida als Rote Ajah wohl über Rand denken würde. Aber bevor sie Alanna nachdenken lässt, will sie zuerst wissen, was diese sich dabei gedacht hat, als sie Rand als Behüter band. Alanna scheint überrascht zu sein, doch sie setzt sich und antwortet, dass es logisch zu sein schien, da er immerhin schon vor ihnen stand und dass man das schon lange hätte machen sollen. Als Grüne amüsiert sie sich darüber, dass Verin gar nicht auf den Gedanken gekommen ist oder nicht wollte, da sie bereits einen Behüter besitzt. Sie sagt, dass man alle drei Ta'veren bei der ersten Gelegenheit hätte binden sollen, da sie viel zu wichtig seien, um frei herum zu laufen. Doch plötzlich errötet sie. Verin weiß, dass das das Erröten daher kommt, dass Alanna zwar Perrin die ganze Zeit vor der Nase hatte, als sie in den Zwei Flüssen waren, doch dass Faile ihr hitzig gedroht hatte, sie umzubringen, falls sie es wagte. Verin weiß, dass es vermutlich Alannas schlechter emotionaler Zustand war, der dafür sorgte, dass sie Rand gegen seinen Willen an sich band. Etwas, das seit Hunderten von Jahren nicht mehr vorgekommen ist. Verin lächelt und sagt, dass sie wie eine Weiße klingt. Doch jetzt habe Alanna Rand am Hals und Verin will wissen, was sie jetzt mit ihm tun will. Sie erzählt eine Geschichte von einer Frau, die einen Löwen gesattelt und geritten hat, bis ihr klar wurde, dass sie jetzt nicht mehr schlafen oder absteigen kann. Alanna schaudert und sagt, sie könnte nicht glauben, dass Rand so stark ist. Verin kann ein Schaudern gerade noch unterdrücken. Sie erinnert sich daran, wie schrecklich es war, als er ihre Stränge so leicht beiseite wischte und sie abschirmte. Sie fragt sich, ob sie wohl tatsächlich die vollen dreizehn Aes Sedai benötigen würden, um ihn abzuschirmen. Doch sie will sich später mit diesem Problem beschäftigen. Sie erwähnt die Amnestie und Alanna erklärt fassungslos, dass sie das nicht für wahr halten kann. Sie erwähnt, dass es bei allen Falschen Drachen solche Gerüchte gab, doch dass solche Männer die Macht für sich wollen, und sie nicht mit anderen teilen. Verin erklärt, dass Rand aber kein Falscher Drache sei und dass das Gerücht stimmen kann, wenn andere auch wahr sind. Alanna erklärt, dass sich sicher kein anständiger Mann gemeldet hat, wenn es stimmt, denn keiner will etwas mit der Einen Macht zu tun haben. Aber Verin sagt, er sei ein Ta'veren und würde anziehen, was er braucht. Alanna verliert die Beherrschung und erklärt zitternd, dass sie es nicht zulassen können, dass männliche Machtlenker auf die Welt losgelassen werden können. Verin erklärt gelassen, dass sie erst einmal herausfinden müssen, wo sich diese Männer aufhalten. Sie vermutet, dass sie im königlichen Palast sein könnten und macht Alanna einen Vorschlag. Während sie redet, denkt sie über die nächsten Schritte nach, die sie planen muss. Sie will unbedingt wissen, ob Moiraine tot ist und wie sie in diesem Fall ums Leben kam. Außerdem will sie wissen, ob es die Rebellen gibt, und muss sich überlegen, wie sie zu ihnen stehen, und ob sie Rand an Elaida oder die andere Fraktion ausliefern sollten. Und selbst wenn sie nichts tun, wäre es wertvoll, herauszufinden, wo sie sich befinden. Sie überlegt weiter, ob sie das Band zu Rand benutzen sollten und ob vielleicht eine von ihnen Moiraines Platz einnehmen sollte. Eigentlich ist Verin froh, dass Alanna sich zum ersten mal seit dem Tod ihres Behüters so hat gehen lassen, denn jetzt ist sie leicht zu beeinflussen und wird sich eher Verins Führung anvertrauen. Verin selbst hat schon Antworten auf die Fragen gefunden, die zu stellen sind, und weil sie weiß, dass diese Alanna nicht gefallen werden, will sie die andere Aes Sedai so lange wie möglich im Ungewissen lassen. Rand al'Thor Rand reitet so schnell wie möglich zum Palast zurück, so dass er selbst die Aiel hinter sich lässt. Er weiß nicht, warum er sich so beeilt, denn er hat keine wirklich wichtigen Neuigkeiten. Aber als er sich nach und nach beruhigt, merkt er, dass er Alanna immer noch fühlen kann, als wäre sie in seinem Kopf. Er fragt sich, ob sie ihn wohl auch so fühlen kann und will ihr entkommen. Lews Therin lacht in seinem Kopf, doch Rand unterdrückt ihn ausnahmsweise einmal nicht. Im Stall lässt er sein Pferd zurück und rennt so schnell er kann in den Großen Saal, ohne seine Begleiter zu beachten. Dort öffnet er ein Portal zu der Lichtung beim Bauernhof und tritt hindurch. Dort angekommen sinkt er auf die Knie. Das Gefühl von Alanna ist schwächer, doch er könnte geradewegs in ihre Richtung zeigen. Er greift erneut nach Saidin, doch das ändert nichts an dem Gefühl. Rand lacht leise. Er weiß, dass er sich zu sicher gefühlt hatte, denn es waren nur zwei Aes Sedai und mit Egwene und Elayne hatte er leichtes Spiel gehabt. Er lacht immer noch und denkt an seinen törichten Stolz, der ihn schon so oft in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hat, zum Beispiel als er glaubte, allein mit den Hundert Gefährten den Stollen zu versiegeln. Als er merkt, was er da denkt, steht er auf und befielt Lews Therin laut, aus seinem Kopf zu verschwinden. Der tote Drache entfernt sich murmelnd, doch Alanna bleibt da und Rand hat das Gefühl, dass Lews Therin sich vor ihr fürchtet. Rand nimmt sich vor, sich nicht so einfach damit abzufinden und von nun an wirklich keiner Aes Sedai mehr zu vertrauen. Er geht zum Bauernhof. Es hat sich nichts verändert, doch Sora Grady ist inzwischen die einzige Ehefrau, die noch dort ist. Auf einer leeren Fläche hat Taim seine Schüler versammelt, in der Gruppe sind nur noch vier von den ursprünglichen Schülern übrig. Rand beobachtet, wie Damer Flinn auf einen Befehl von Taim einen Stein explodieren lässt. Nur der ehemalige Falsche Drache denkt daran, sich mit einem Schutzschild zu umgeben, als die Splitter umherfliegen, und warnt seine Schüler, das immer zu tun, sonst würden sie sich vielleicht selbst töten. Er befielt ihnen, weiter zu üben und geht zu Rand. Rand fragt, ob man die Männer gefahrlos sich selbst überlassen kann. Taim webt einen Schild um sich und Rand, als Eben Hopwil dran ist, einen Stein explodieren zu lassen, doch Rand stellt selbst einen um sich auf und schiebt Taims zur Seite. Taim erklärt, dass er Druck macht, wie Rand es gefordert hat, und die Männer alles mit Hilfe der Macht erledigen lässt, selbst die Alltagsarbeiten. Rand fragt, wo Henre Haslin ist, der ehemalige Schwertmeister der königlichen Garde, der die Männer unterrichten sollte. * Henre Haslin: war Schwertmeister der königlichen Garde gewesen und hatte Rekruten ausgebildet. war zu Alt, um noch einmal auf Kriegszug geschickt zu werden, weshalb man ihn ausgezahlt und rausgeworfen hatte, währen Rahvin in Caemlyn herrschte. Ertränkt sich im Wein, seit er von Morgases Tod gehört hat. Taim sagt, dass er den Mann weggeschickt hat, weil er nicht weiß, wozu Schwerter gut sind. Zorn erhebt sich in Rand, als Lews Therin fordert, dass Rand Taim töten soll. Er ignoriert die Stimme und fordert, dass Taim den Mann zurückholt. Er sagt ihm, dass die Männer wissen müssen, wie sie sich verteidigen können, wenn sie einmal die Macht nicht anwenden können. Er erinnert Taim daran, dass dieser hätte fliehen können, selbst nachdem die Aes Sedai ihn abgeschirmt hatten, wenn er nur ein Schwert hätte führen können. Taim entgegnet, dass er frei kam. Aber Rand sagt, dass er von seinen Anhängern befreit wurde. Die Schüler hingegen würden keine Anhänger um sich scharen, deshalb sollen sie kämpfen lernen. Taim verbeugt sich gehorsam und fragt spöttisch, ob Rand nur wegen Haslin und Schwertern gekommen ist. Rand antwortet, dass Aes Sedai in Caemlyn sind und die Männer nicht mehr in die Stadt dürfen. Er spricht nicht aus, was er denkt, aber er befürchtet, dass die Männer die Aes Sedai erkennen und in Panik zuschlagen könnten, was ihnen große Probleme einbringen würde. Taim sagt, dass die Männer den Kopf einer Aes Sedai inzwischen genauso leicht explodieren lassen könnten, wie einen der Steine. Er bietet an, die Aes Sedai selbst zu beseitigen. Rand erklärt, dass er sie selbst getötet hätte, wenn er das wollte. Er hofft es, denn er weiß nicht, ob er es fertig bringt, selbst wenn sie versuchen ihn zu töten oder zu dämpfen. Allerdings vermutet er, dass sie so etwas nicht mehr versuchen würden, da Alanna ihn als Behüter an sich gebunden hat. * Adley: schlacksiger Bursche, der nur aus Armen und Beinen zu bestehen scheint. Einer der Schüler Aber er hat nicht vor, mit Taim über diese Dinge zu reden, da er ihm auch ohne Lews Therins Einflüsterungen nicht trauen würden. Statt dessen erklärt er fest, dass alle Männer sich so fern wie nur möglich von den Aes Sedai halten sollen, um sie nicht gegen Rand aufzubringen. Taim fragt, ob sie ohnehin nicht schon aufgebracht sind, aber Rand antwortet nicht, weil er die Antwort nicht kennt. Er sagt, dass er nicht will, dass jemand gedämpft wird oder stirbt, weil er zu arrogant wird, und Taim solle das den Männern ebenfalls beibringen. Taim stimmt zu, sagt jedoch, dass ohnehin einige sterben werden, besonders wenn Rand weiter auf diesem Tempo besteht. Er schlägt zum wiederholten mal vor, dass Rand ihn auf die Suche nach neuen Schülern schicken soll. Rand mustert die Männer. Er weiß, dass in ein paar Stunden ein Wagen mit neuen Anwärtern kommen wird, die geprüft werden sollen. Es sind immer nur wenige dabei, die auch lernen können, doch Taim hat erklärt, dass selbst zwei eine beachtliche Anzahl sind, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie von allein kommen. Der ehemalige Falsche Drache hatte sogar gesagt, dass sie innerhalb von sechs Jahren so viele Männer hätten, wie die Weiße Burg jetzt Aes Sedai besitzt. Doch Rand weiß, dass sie keine sechs Jahre haben. Er fragt, wie Taim die Suche angehen würde. Dieser erklärt, dass er das Schnelle Reisen nutzen würde, wie Rand es ihm beigebracht hat. Er will erst einmal nur Dörfer aufsuchen und einen der Männer mitnehmen, während Damer Flinn den Unterricht leiten soll, da er schon am weitesten fortgeschritten ist. Er würde nur bessere Pferde brauchen. Rand fragt, ob er einfach gehen und sagen will, dass er Machtlenker sucht. Taim erklärt, er würde sagen, er wolle Männer für den Wiedergeborenen Drachen anwerben. Er ist sicher, dass das jene abschrecken würde, die Rand ohnehin nicht unterstützen wollen. In sicherer Entfernung vom Dorf würde er sie durch ein Portal zum Bauernhof bringen und sobald die Männer, die dadurch sicherlich in Panik geraten, wieder beruhigt sind, wäre es auch nicht schwer, sie davon zu überzeugen, sich prüfen zu lassen. Diejenigen, die nicht lernen können, würde er nach Caemlyn schicken, da er findet, dass Rand endlich seine eigene Armee aufstellen sollte. Taim traut Bashere nicht, vor allem nicht wenn Tenobia dem Saldaeaner befielt, zurückzukehren und auch auf die Aiel will er sich nicht verlassen. Rand hat schon etwas ähnliches gedacht, allerdings nicht über die Aiel, sagt jedoch nichts dazu. Taim schlägt eine Wette vor, deren Einsatz Rand bestimmen soll. Er behauptet, er könnte am ersten Tag der Suche so viele Männer finden, die mit der Macht umgehen können, wie sonst in einem ganzen Monat allein nach Caemlyn kommen. Und wenn Flinn und die anderen soweit sind, könnten sie allein auf die Suche gehen. Er ist überzeugt, dass er in weniger als einem Jahr genauso viele Männer zusammenbekommt, wie sie der Weißen Burg zur Verfügung stehen. Rand denkt angestrengt nach. Er vertraut dem unbeherrschten Taim nicht, denn er weiß nicht, ob dieser sich an Rands Befehl halten würde, wenn er auf Aes Sedai trifft. Außerdem wäre es ein großer Verlust, wenn er gefangen genommen wird. Er selbst kann nicht gleichzeitig die Schüler ausbilden und alles andere erledigen. Aber bei der jetzigen Methode würde es sechs Jahre dauern, falls die Aes Sedai den Bauernhof nicht entdeckten und zerstörten. Sechs Jahre gegen ein Jahr. In seinem Kopf tobt Lews Therin und Rand sagt, dass Taim die Pferde bekommen wird. Charaktere *Verin Mathwin *Alanna Mosvani *Janacy Torfinn *Bodewhin Cauthon *Larine Ayellin *Azril *Elle *Meister Dilham *Tomas *Ihvon *Rand al'Thor *Davram Bashere *''Lews Therin Telamon'' *Sora Grady *Mazrim Taim *Jur Grady *Damer Flinn *Eben Hopwil *Fedwin Morr *Jonan Adley Erwähnt * Siuan Sanche * Moiraine Damodred * Mat Cauthon * Owein * Balinor * Perrin Aybara * Faile Bashere * Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan * Egwene al'Vere * Elayne Trakand * Henre Haslin * Rahvin * Morgase Trakand * Logain Ablar * Tenobia si Bashere Kazadi Gruppen *Aes Sedai **Braune Ajah **Grüne Ajah *''Ta'veren'' *Wiedergeborener Drache *''Car'a'carn'' Erwähnt * Wiedergeborener Drache * Novizin * Halle der Burg * Rebellen-Aes Sedai * Hundert Gefährten * Schwertmeister (Rang) Orte *Andor **Caemlyn ***Neustadt ****''Culains Jagdhund'' ***Innere Stadt ****Königlicher Palast von Andor **Bauernhof außerhalb von Caemlyn, zukünftige Schwarze Burg Erwähnt * Tar Valon ** Weiße Burg * Zwei Flüsse ** Wachhügel * Saldaea * Stollen Ereignisse Erwähnt * Trolloc-Kriege * Spaltung der Weißen Burg Sonstige * Dämpfung Kategorie:Stadt des Verderbens (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Caemlyn Kategorie:Schwarze Burg Kategorie:Culains Jagdhund